MY Romanov Fanfiction YAY! Happy Ending! 1st ver
by Edwardcul19
Summary: All of them survive, each and every one, they live they live, though happy ending action filled, survive survive! YAYA! PLEASE R & R


My Romanov Fan fiction Story…Hope You Like

The cool breeze of the July night wisped through Marie's long, and beautiful hair. Dressed in simple maid's clothing and one lonely pearl necklace draped over her neck, she pranced around the courtyard happily whistling tunes from Imperial Russian Operas, or stories.

SHUT UP YOU BITCH!! Said a cold-faced Bolshevik Guard! Marie's eyes suddenly filled with tears, as she ran into the house! What is wrong my darling, asked both her father, the former Tsar Nicholas II, and his beautiful wife, the former Tsarina, Alexandra. A G-g-g-guard called me a BITCH!! WHAT!! Nicholas stammered as he raised him self up from his chair. Alexandra put her crochet rods down and calmed down Marie while Nicholas paced around the room, angry but not violently angry….

It had been two years since the Russian Imperial Family, had been put under detention, and forced to leave behind every thing they owned at the Alexander Palace in Tsarskoye Selo.

Nicholas the former Tsar, and his wife, Alexandra, and their five children, Olga, Tatiana, Marie, Anastasia, former Grand Duchesses, and their sickly younger brother, Alexei, the former heir to the Imperial Throne, along with close confidants, and servants were all crammed into the Ipatiev House, and another such place along the road.

Gone were the days of endless happiness for the family, now all reduced to the mere average Russian, prisoners of their own country!

….Georgie, come here look at the family, in the window, they look so anxious as if something bad is going to happen…A bang resounded as Georgie fell to the ground twitching a bullet lodged in his head!

Anastasia come look!! Yelled Tatiana, as the impish princess barreled through the hallway to the bedrooms! She ran with defiance and fun, her long white maids gowns flowing behind her, the intricate lace pattern of the sleeves hitting her long hair, her face in a obvious grin of sarcasm. ANASTASIA ROMANOV!! Yelled a cold voice! She stopped dead in her tracks…her necklace of shiny white pearls hitting her in the chin. COME HERE!! Yelled Yakov Yurovsky, the head Commandant of the House. He grabbed her by the arm, and hit her, as she desperately tried to get away from his malicious form!

UNHAND HER YOU VILE TWISTED PIG!! Screamed her sister Marie as she came running to her sister's rescue, all the while nearly cracking Yurovsky's skull into the floor boards as she knelt him a heavy blow in the face!!

Commotion rang up as the family ran out of the rooms, and roused the faithful people, and guards of the Tsar!! Alexandra, the former Empress limped to the front door, and opened it…

A group of Soldiers, awkwardly dressed in Red Guard uniform, burst into the hall, bowing to the Empress. She told them the leader, Yurovsky was out cold, and that they were all ready to leave the mansion, that might have been their fate. A woman bedecked in fine furs, and white lace dresses, with a stiff posture walked through the door. Alexandra's weak face met with her own mother-in-law, the Dowager Empress, Marie. MINNIE!! Alexandra squealed as they embraced, all tension and hatred toward each another forgotten! Oh I thought you were all gone, by the time we came here, the tanks had just made it to Kiev!

GRANDMAMA!! Five happy, yet weak voices shouted at once!! Oh my she laughed as her five grandchildren tripped, and ran to greet her! Oh its been so long my little ones, giving all of them kisses on the forehead!! She looked at them all, and noticed the types of wear they wore, my goodness! My gracious! You must change those tattered maids dresses, along with you as well Alexandra! She ushered them up to the bedrooms, laughing as they went to put on elegant, intricately designed gowns, and shoes on. Alexei followed, in a weak gleeful way to his parents room, wheeling over to hug his father….

At around midnight after a small family supper, along with the servants, and Doctor Botkin, the four Grand Duchesses now bedecked in long satin gowns, and sashes, and beautiful pearl necklaces draped over their innocent necks, and fresh ribbons ties in their hair waved goodbye to their almost fatal hell on earth, a happy goodbye at that! Alexandra, like the Dowager Empress, wore a matching lace, and satin dress, with furs, and a large white hat, topped with white flowers. Her glistening necklace, of elongated pearls shone brilliantly as did her favorite pair of earrings. Nicholas, and his son followed after dinner, in imperial suits, with the military honors bedecked over their chests, glistening as far as the eye could see. Even the servants, wore elegant clothing, and all carried gifts from the Empress, made for their freedom from the unbelievable hell on earth they had in Yekaterinburg………

As the imperial party climbed onto the trains to take them to Livadia, men and women all faithful to the rescue mission, bowed in loyalty, the family crying kissed all the people, and waved goodbye, to them as the train set off to the safe shores of the Crimea, where the magnificent palace that Nicky and Alix, built stood over the horizon, the sun's brilliant rays bouncing off the white marble of the palace walls….

The imperial family relaxed finally, from their horrible experiences, and began life a new. As the sun rose the next morning, Marie woke with a sigh of relief, as she looked around, the gentle hum of the train's engine, the landscape racing by the window, she fell back into her pillow snuggling, with the warm blanket over her. Her sisters greeted her happily, as did her mother and her father. Alexei came barreling through the room fully dressed jumping into Marie's open arms! Good Morning to you Baby! She gleefully laughed….

As the family was eating dinner, the guards came into the dinning car and with frightened glances, said they must speed up or else the family will be caught! So the next morning, they made it to Livadia, and finally laid peacefully in their beds in the palace halls. The next afternoon, a whole reunion was attended to. Every exiled Romanov Noble, or any Royal family member was there, dressed in all their finery, for one last ball, and supper before saying tearful goodbyes, until they would meet again in England, or France, even America too!

All of them, almost 4,000 refugees boarded the British ocean liner H.M.S. Olympia. As the ship sailed into the sunset, the royals aboard banded still around the family, asking what it was like in the Ipatiev House, and what happened when they had escaped!

The Empress, very weak still from the evacuation almost fainted by the on surge of her relatives wanting to ask her questions. The dowager empress shooed them off, helping Alexandra into a chaise Lounge, in the Ballroom of the liner. They finally shooed off the rest of the gossipers, and finally could relax, laughing, as they ate scones, and drank English tea. All of a sudden Alexandra started to uncontrollably cry her eyes out!

Alicky! What's the matter, Nicholas comfortingly said as he hugged his distressed wife, dabbing her eyes with a lace napkin. N-icky, I honestly thought we were going to die in that house! She sobbed as relatives turned around from talking and eating to see the former Empress break down! Mama, don't cry please, don't. Whimpered her children as they looked from her face to their father's who also had a tear falling down his cheek. The Dowager Empress started to shed tears as the family embraced again, all of them in that little corner of the hall.

That night, a grand ball was held in honor of Nicholas and Alexandra, and their five children. Including, their Doctor Botkin, the Valet Trupp, the Lady-in-waiting, Anna Demidova, and the cook Kharitonov, all danced with dinner escorts to the break of dawn. A medal was awarded to Nicholas for bravery against the Bolshevik Guards, and a medal also to little Alexei, a mere 1 week shy of his 14th birthday. Alexandra, and her daughters received standing ovation, including iconostasis statues of Jesus, and the Virgin Mary. A very special Tiara was presented to Alexandra later that night from her husband, a stunning diamond, and pearl crown.

The week after they had dancing and parties all through the month long voyage. The very night before, The family was reinstated as ruling sovereigns of Russia, a calm happy smile arose from their faces as Nicholas again was crowned Tsar and Autocrat of all the Russia's! As the ceremony was held the children were in the drawing room, reading books, or writing letters to their cousins in England for thanking them for their valiant efforts in the evacuation.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The room suddenly filled with smoke, as panic and chaos ensued the five children's hearts! Men with rifles and bayonets, crammed Nicholas, and Alexandra, along with the Dowager Empress, and her other children, and grandchildren into the large hall. They told them there was a panic aboard the liner, and one of the guests shot and killed a guard trying to help him up off the floor!

The next night, eyes swollen and sad, the family paid tribute and memorial services to the valiant soldier who risked his own life to save them. The guest who killed him was none other than Felix Yussopov, the one nephew of the Tsar who murdered the Holy-man Rasputin, he was obviously very drunk, and was put into the ships brig, and remained there until the voyage had ended…..

As the grand liner neared the French coast of Marseilles, a u-boat's periscope was suddenly spotted above the calm surface of the blue waves! As the ship made a sudden, and violent hard turn, she nearly was hit by 2 torpedoes, the second one just missing the ship's rudder! The turn caused mass panic onboard as the family, and their relatives ran into the three tiered, and opulently bedecked Dining Saloon! Mama!! Papa!! Anastasia cried as she was crammed into a small dining room, for the Captain and his officers! My babies! Screamed Alexandra, as she limped to her children, Anastasia, and Alexei clutching one another, screaming, Olga and Tatiana Cowering behind a chair, and Marie on the floor, sitting near a toppled table. The crystal-cut glasses, and china plates broken and crunched under her legs!

Is every one alright!?, shouted the captain of the Olympia, which by the looks of the room, suffered a massive explosion! Some, feeble, yet sharp yeses came from behind tables, and huge marble pillars. The chandeliers in the gilded ceiling, were still slightly swaying from side to side, as if they were about to fall and smash into the carpeted floor! Nicholas and Alexandra suddenly looked up at the ceiling, as one of the huge ornate crystal chandeliers started to loosen from its sway!

RUN!! Nicholas bellowed, to his mother, and his children! They made a quick dash for the entrance way, as a huge piece of shattered gilt decoration fell from its post on the heavily laden fixture! Everyone shouted, and screamed in fear as the chandelier started to descend off its torn mooring to the ceiling….A loud sizzle, and a shower of bright sparks flooded the dining room with bright shades of light! As the chandelier fell, it pulled the electrical wiring connected to it from out of the ceiling, pulling the two adjacent fixtures out of their sockets! As the first came crashing down,

people made for the exit, which was thronging with terrified people!

Crystal, and candles shattered into millions of pieces, flinging in every direction! Everyone, fortunately had ran out of the huge hall just in time! Then there came sudden screams, from the upper Boat Deck! Nicholas and his family, rushed over to the huge ornate windows overlooking the sea, and they could see a single trail of water coming straight towards the ship!

Panic and chaos reigned as the ship desperately tried to turn away from the speeding swordfish! Then silence for 2 seconds, or more before……BANG!! BOOM!! CRASH!! The torpedo met its mark, right below the engine room, completely knocking out power, and energy on the Olympia!

The captain, radioed for immediate assistance, and told of the huge explosion and torpedo attacks on his vessel. A huge liner, the Titanic, able to carry everyone, and more came racing to the Olympia's rescue!

As the Titanic neared the Olympia, the ship had already begun to sink! Its huge ornate Grand Staircase, that soared a whopping 12 stories was halfway filled with oily sea water, with all the furniture floating up. People on the highest deck, watched the water rise, and all the balconies disappear before their very eyes! At around noon, the ship was in its death rows, it was almost submerged, fortunately the family and everyone else was alive and well, still shaken from the attack, but ok.

The refugees, and crew watched as the rescue ship Olympia pride of the British Line, founder beneath a brilliant sky, smoke belching from her four funnels, her decks snapping in half, and falling into the sea! Then across the water, a shock wave resounded, as the loudest crack was heard, close to that of the Krakatau Eruption! The ship exploded into a humungous fireball, brightening the day sky, and showering the sea with debris! When the smoke cleared, the survivors saw the remnants of the Olympia, her funnels still attached, rapidly plunge below the waves!

The voyage aboard the Titanic continued, despite the somber shaky state of the survivors. The next day, they made it too the port of Marseilles. The French coastline seemed very inviting and very safe. Oh Nicky look! Alexandra happily laughed! They could see a welcome sign in French and in Russian for them, their entire family a grant of asylum! The French president and his wife greeted with warm respect to the Romanov's! As soon as they got off the Titanic, a grand ball was held at the Palais de Versailles! The Russian court were very impressed by the style and grandeur of the palace, especially the Hall of Mirrors!

The ball lasted until the morning, as the empress, and Nicholas tucked Alexei in one of the luxurious bedrooms, they said goodnight, he finally fell sound asleep, in his new home.

Wake Up! Sunshine, Waky Waky!! Laughed Anasatsia as Alexei woke up. He gingerly got out of his bed, not a cot something he wasn't used to! Anastasia helped him get dressed, and washed. They both made his bed, and played with Joy, and Jemmy, their pet dogs.

Happy Birthday, my dear son! His father shouted with glee! You are fourteen today! Alexei, ran over to Nicholas giving his father a huge hug! Alexandra, ran over to her son and embraced him with tears, saying he was getting older, and he was still alive despite his disease of Hemophilia. His birthday was a joyous occasion. Not only was it his birthday, but it was also his name day. A grand party was held that night for him, in the hall of mirrors. Guests giving him presents wished him good luck, and happiness in his later years as an adult.

The party lasted for such a long time, that he fell asleep quickly, still weak from the experience at Siberia. Alexandra, and Nicholas, and his sisters all went to bed in his room. They slept on the floor, and in the morning all happily awoke to a new day, alive and well!

Suddenly, guards from the hall, ran into the bed chamber, scaring the family! We have orders to immediately take you to London, to King George V, and his wife Queen Mary, the have excepted your asylum, the happily said! The family erupted in happiness, and laughter as they heard the news!

Everyone bid farewell, as Nicholas, Alexandra, Nicholas's mother, his five children, and their servants, all boarded the Titanic, after taking the train back to Marseilles.

Lace, and satin handkerchiefs waved goodbye as the ship sailed into the sunset. Marie was so very excited as were her other siblings, because they would get to see their farway cousins in London, at the Buckingham Palace!

King George V, and his wife Queen Mary, and their young son's Georgie, and Johnny, happily greeted the family at the Belfast Shipyard. A parade of tugs, and yachts followed the Titanic as it made its entrance into the harbor! Alexei, clapped his hands laughing, Mama look! They want us so much they are having a parade for us! Alexandra hugged her son, and they both laughed together!

The King bowed with happiness, too his cousins, and kissed Alexandra's manicured hand. Alexei, and Anastasia ran over to their cousins hugging Georgie, and Johnny! Olga and Tatiana, bowed to the King and Queen, Mary happily hugging them and giving them gifts. Marie lonely looked around, she felt so alone…then Hello Your Majesty! A young teenage male said, as she turned around. He was clad in military suit, and had many medals and gold rope over his chest! Nice to meet you, she shyly said, her cheeks blushing a red crimson!

My name is Edward, I am guessing you are the beautiful Grand Duchess Marie, am I right? She blushed even redder….Yes… I….am…she stammered! He blushed too. Little did she know that he was one of the officers who came to her family's rescue, though she never saw him there. They suddenly started talking about their days from weeks ago, and then without warning they quickly kissed! Alexandra put a hand to her mouth, and Nicholas chuckled as they watched their daughter be kissed by the British officer.


End file.
